La Forêt D'ascetir
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Encore un coup de coeur, et donc encore une traduc :) résumé : Arthur et Merlin sont capturés par des bandits. Lorsque Merlin est agressé par un garde, il est d'utiliser ses pouvoirs devant Arthur.


Titre : **Ascetir**

Auteur : **Lolafreist**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Avertissement : **description de violence, viol.

**OOO**

La seule chose que Merlin détestait plus que la chasse, c'était de chasser dans la forêt d'Ascetir. Il maudissait silencieusement le groupe de sanglier qui les avaient mené hors de Camelot, où la forêt était moins en proie aux bandits, vers les terrains rudes d'Ascetir.

Arthur avait prit l'avance à pied, tandis que Merlin conduisait les chevaux vers un sentier plus sûr, en marmonnant des choses comme « Les sangliers sont faisandés. » et « seul un imbécile pourrait chasser des porcs obèses durant une journée entière. »

Juste avant la tombée de la nuit, pas moins d'une douzaine de bandits les avaient attaqués alors qu'ils voyageaient dans un couloir rocheux. Merlin avait commencé à chercher un bloc de pierre qu'il pourrait faire s'effondrer sur eux. Il avait reculé contre le mur de pierre, en regardant Arthur se battre, et en attendant le moment parfait pour créer un éboulement.

Juste au moment où il allait tendre ses doigts pour murmurer le début d'un sort, l'un des bandits lui avait sauté dessus. Le plaquage lui avait claqué l'arrière du crâne contre une roche aiguisée derrière lui, et il était tombé à la renverse dans un vertige, sans jamais voir le sol venir.

**OOO**

Merlin s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne qui lui donnait la nausée, et une bouche collante et sèche. Sachant bien qu'il ne devrait pas se précipiter pour se lever, il avait prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il y avait des pierres fraîches et solides sous son corps. Ainsi que de la vieille paille nauséabonde. Pas de contention. Il avait très soif.

Et quelqu'un l'appelait calmement, posément, par son nom.

« Mmn, mnhmm, » avait-il répondu, décidant de ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu vas bien ? » avait demandé Arthur, ce qui était absurde.

« Non. »

« Merlin ! »

Dans un soupir, Merlin avait ouvert les yeux sur un environnement miteux. La cellule du donjon n'avait pas de fenêtre. Arthur était dans une cellule différente, de l'autre côté d'une commune. Sur le mûr, une simple torche éclairait les deux cellules, d'une lueur chaudement trompeuse.

Arthur avait l'air fou de rage, debout en train de serrer les grosses barres de fers, son visage meurtris et furieux.

« Où est votre armure ? » avait demandé Merlin, refusant de soulever sa joue du sol froid et apaisant.

« Ils l'ont prise. »

Les bandits n'avaient pas de donjon. « Où sommes nous ? »

Arthur lui avait dit ce qu'il savait déjà, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les gardes avaient apportés un bol d'eau et du pain à Arthur, mais ils n'avaient rien apporté dans la cellule de Merlin. Le bien être du serviteur du prince n'affecterait en rien la rançon pour le prince.

Arthur faisait les cent pas, ses bottes cognant le sol de pierre de façon irrégulière, sans but.

Merlin s'était finalement assis. Il était resté assis une heure, le dos contre le mur. Il avait peigné le sang séché de ses cheveux. Il avait regardé Arthur s'énervé silencieusement contre le mur, contre les barreaux, contre les gardes, et contre les torches en sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sauf attendre.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parler.

Arthur avait finalement pris un morceau de pain puis il avait lancé un grand morceau à Merlin. Mais tout deux savaient qu'il avait besoin d'eau.

Merlin se demandait combien de temps il faudrait attendre avant de pouvoir tendre sa main vers le bol pour le rapprocher à l'aide d'un sort ironiquement simple.

**OOO**

Le changement des gardes avait interféré avec tout ce à quoi il s'attendait et s'imaginait. Au lieu de jeter de la nourriture dans la cellule d'Arthur, il avait ouvert celle de Merlin, et Merlin devinait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

La magie qui s'était reposée dans ses tripes, alors que sa tête lui faisait mal, avait ressurgit tandis qu'il se redressait paniqué, en considérant ses éventualités.

Se battre avec la magie, en face d'Arthur. Ou se battre sans magie, en face d'Arthur.

Merlin n'avait pas eu le temps de décider. Un garde gigantesque lui avait flanqué son poing dans le bide, et puis il l'avait saisi par les épaules. Ses pieds avaient traîné sur la paille et sur la pierre alors qu'il se débattait.

Les intentions du garde devenaient claires à présent. Il avait traîné Merlin vers une lourde table en bois, au milieu de la pièce qu'il y avait entre les deux cellules. Ce n'était pas le genre de table où l'on mange. Le garde avait poussé Merlin sur le bord en bois lisse et usé, uniquement marquée par des entailles révélatrices, comme sur une table de boucher.

Comme une table de boucher.

« Arthur, » avait-il crié. « Ne- »

_Ne regardez pas Ne regardez pas Ne regardez pas Ne regardez pas._

Mais Arthur regardait. Il observait. Il se débattait contre les barreaux et hurlait une longue suite d'ordres et de demandes qui aurait probablement été exécuté un autre jour de sa vie.

Stop. Stop. Stop.

Le garde n'arrêtait pas.

Défends toi, Merlin. Bats toi. _Fais ce que je dis._

Merlin avait essayé de se débattre, il avait essayé de défaire son emprise pour avoir l'avantage.

Mais le garde avait le dessus. Il avait tenu les fins poignets de Merlin d'une main, et il avait arraché facilement ses vêtement, en le frappant dans les reins une fois de plus, et puis il l'avait écarté brutalement avec ses doigts calleux, et à sec il… C'était arrivé si rapidement, une succession horrible et rapide d'évènements à une vitesse surprenante.

Ca faisait mal.

Merlin avait fermé les yeux très fort, et il avait pesé le pour et le contre de dévoiler sa vraie nature à Arthur. Ca faisait toujours mal. Il se sentait sangloter. Il entendait les cris rauques et désespérés d'Arthur. Ils faisaient écho en lui, comme si ils traversaient un profond tunnel, se terrant à l'endroit où il était dans une indécision folle. C'était juste trop difficile de _penser_, de se souvenir ce qu'il était supposé faire, ce qu'il n'était pas supposé faire, jamais.

Alors que le garde sortait de lui, visqueux, dans un bruit vif, Merlin avait gémis et tremblé. Ensuite le garde l'avait retourné, alors Merlin avait vu deux autres gardes entrer dans la pièce.

La magie bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, prenant la décision à sa place. Ca suffisait.

Mais le garde avait bougé vers lui avec une rapidité vertigineuse, punaisant sa main contre l'épaisse table en bois avec un long couteau tranchant. Alors qu'il enregistrait l'horrible douleur sourde, sa magie avait jailli dans un pur cri de vengeance. Il avait tendu sa main libre vers eux, ses doigts acérés et douloureux à cause du pouvoir qui ferait que tout s'arrête.

Les gardes avaient été soulevés du sol, comme des feuilles dans le vent d'hiver. Ensuite ils avaient décollé, s'envolant presque délicatement, projetés si lourdement contre le mur que Merlin avait pu entendre le bruit sourd et distinct de leur crâne se briser. Ils étaient mort avant de retomber sur le sol, et puis Merlin les avait fixé, il respirait difficilement, il pleurait, piégé par le couteau qui traversait sa paume, et il avait réalisé—

« Oh—seigneur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, » Il avait gesticulé, en le dévisageant.

Arthur était resté silencieux, appuyé lourdement contre les barreaux, en regardant Merlin. Un sombre, et fin filet de sang coulait de son nez mais il était _debout,_ et il respirait, et il le regardait.

Merlin avait tendu la main vers lui.

Arthur avait tressailli.

Merlin avait ramené sa main, en étouffant des pleures lugubres. Il avait essayé de rouler sur le côté mais le couteau tenait bon, et il le maintenait épinglé piteusement.

« Je suis bloqué, » avait-il sangloté, s'essoufflant à chaque battement de cœur, trop rapide. Il avait toujours ses bottes, son pantalon déchiré et entortillé à ses chevilles. Il avait essayé de tirer sur sa tunique pour couvrir sa nudité mais elle n'était pas assez longue.

Et Arthur avait peur de lui, il avait blessé Arthur, il l'avait blessé.

« Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas—je ne peux pas. Je suis coincé. Ma main est calée. » Merlin savait qu'il respirait trop vite, qu'il se noyait dans des larmes insensées. Entre chaque sanglot, il ne savait plus respirer assez d'air. Il voyait des étoiles partout. Il ne parvenait pas tendre ses doigts moites pour agripper le couteau suffisamment fort afin de le retirer, et il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses pensées assez longtemps pour envelopper sa magie autour du manche, et il devinait que ça ferait mal en tirant, mais il le voulait, cependant il ne pouvait pas le retirer, et il ne voulait pas être nu sur une table froide, en train de saigner en face d'Arthur.

Arthur était toujours là.

Arthur avait lentement commencé à réaliser, et il semblait à nouveau dans tous ses états. Dans un premier temps, il avait chuchoté à moitié, comme si il essayait de rester calme. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Arthur finisse par hurler le nom de Merlin. Merlin s'était immobilisé, et il avait cessé d'agiter sa main libre vers le manche du couteau. Il avait retourné sa tête vers Arthur.

Les yeux d'Arthur étaient humides, brillants, et intenses. Sous sa respiration furibonde, ses épaules se soulevaient, avant de lentement dire, « Bien. Merlin. Chut. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes à présent ? »

Le corps de Merlin était secoué de trémulations puisqu'il recommençait à sangloter. Mais il écoutait. Il avait acquiescé.

« Nous devons ouvrir ma cellule. Peux-tu-» Les doigts d'Arthur avaient fermement resserré les barreaux lorsque Merlin avait commencé à secouer la tête. Il avait poussé un gros soupir, semblant pressé.

Merlin s'était recroquevillé en regardant sur le sol, par-dessus les hommes morts et leurs armes. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui, pas contre Arthur. Et Arthur voulait une arme, et il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, à moitié nu sur une table. Son souffle s'était arrêté et il secouait la tête, la panique lui donnait le tournis.

« Merlin—non. Regarde moi, _regarde _moi. » Arthur avait attendu jusqu'à ce que Merlin le fasse. Ses yeux semblaient bouleversés et inquiets. « Je te donne ma parole. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. »

Merlin avait frotté les larmes qui avaient continué à tomber, comme si il avait chassé l'horrible vide qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. Il avait cru aux paroles d'Arthur, alors il avait acquiescé et il avait dégluti un peu d'air, essayant de clarifier son esprit.

Arthur avait pointé du regard la lourde porte en bois, par où les gardes étaient entrés. « Tu dois te dépêcher. »

« D'accord, reculez, » Avait hoqueté Merlin. Il avait levé sa main, les doigts tâchés de son propre sang. Le sort avait été court, et simple. L'épaisse serrure avait sauté alors qu'une fumée s'en était dégagée et puis la porte s'était ouverte.

Arthur s'était précipité sur lui, comme une ombre rouge et dorée. Merlin avait couvert son visage de son bras, pour essayer de se protéger, et puis Arthur était là, contre lui, chaud. Touchant son visage et ses cheveux, cherchant l'entaille à l'arrière de sa tête, tâtant doucement le long de ses côtes.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher, » avait dit Arthur doucement, d'une voix grave. « Je ne veux pas te blesser, Merlin. Shhh, shhhh. »

Merlin essayait de tenir bon alors qu'Arthur remontait son pantalon avec précaution le long ses jambes. Arthur avait les sourcils froncés de concentration alors que ses doigts effleuraient les hanches de Merlin.

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en à l'air, » avait expiré Merlin, en grelottant violemment, se cramponnant aux mots tendres qu'ils échangeaient toujours entre eux. Sa main libre tressautait sur la table, sur ses hanches, sur sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester immobile.

« Ca ne l'est pas, » avait accordé Arthur sans le moindre humour. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer le cordon.

« Vos mains trembles. »

« Je ne pouvais rien faire. »

« Je sais… »

Arthur avait grimpé sur la grande table. Merlin avait reculé dans un frisson. Ses talons s'étaient enfoncés contre le bois durant un moment et puis il s'était calmé, en marmonnant un, « désolé. »

Arthur s'était doucement mis à califourchon sur lui, et il avait étudié le manche du couteau. « Es-tu prêt ? » Avait-il demandé, en maintenant fermement le poignet ensanglanté de Merlin sur la table.

« Non. » Merlin avait agrippé la hanche d'Arthur de sa main libre.

« Ca va être rapide, je te le jure. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, enfin si, c'est juste… » Merlin respirait en tremblant. Alors qu'Arthur prenait une stable, ferme poigne sur le couteau, la magie et la panique avait grimpé en lui. « J'ai peur de faire quelque chose pour vous arrêter. »

Arthur avait baissé son regard brièvement, semblant soulagé par le nombre de mots que Merlin avait été capable d'enchaîner les uns à la suite des autres. Il avait acquiescé une fois. « Je te fais confiance. »

« Etes vous sû-»

Arthur avait tiré d'un coup sec le couteau du bois, et de la main de Merlin, si rapidement que Merlin n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, et les mots s'étaient étranglés dans un sursaut, en criant de douleur. La tête de Merlin était douloureuse, son corps blessé, et sa main faisait hurler tous les nerfs de son bras. Il entendait un faible hurlement dans ses oreilles, alors il espérait qu'il signifiait qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Il avait entendu le couteau tomber par terre dans un fracas calme, puis il avait entendu Arthur déchirer un morceau de sa propre chemise. Il avait entendu Arthur jurer tout bas dans son souffle.

« Respire, » Lui avait rappelé Arthur alors qu'il drapait rapidement le long morceau de tissus autour de la main de Merlin. Le sang l'avait immédiatement trempé. Arthur avait froncé les sourcils puis il avait resserré tandis que Merlin exhalait un pauvre gémissement.

« Là, Merlin. Tu es libre. » Arthur était descendu de la table et il avait relevé Merlin avec précaution, pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Il l'avait maintenu un moment, brossant ses cheveux, arrangeant sa tunique déchirée, faisant le point.

Merlin souriait à moitié, berçant sa main droite ensanglantée de sa main gauche. Ce n'était pas comme si Arthur jouait les nounous.

« Je vais bien. »

« Peux-tu marcher ? »

La main de Merlin palpitait. Son corps hurlait. Sa tête était toujours dans le gaz et douloureuse. Il avait frotté son nez avec son avant bras. « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, non ? »

« Je sais que tu dois être… » Arthur avait hésité. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est… »

« Allons-y, Arthur. »

**OOO**

Alors qu'ils naviguaient dans les couloirs, pas loin du campement que les bandits avaient placés dans les ruines d'un château détruit par la guerre, Arthur s'était concentré sur le combat. L'arme qu'il avait prise sur l'un des hommes morts était légère, et peu familière entre ses mains, mais il la déplaçait avec la force de sa colère. Il l'avait abattu sur les gardes, en traînant Merlin derrière lui, en le tenant un peu trop fort.

Puis était arrivé une demi douzaine d'hommes près de l'entrée du vieux châteaux, il avait poussé Merlin en arrière d'un mouvement rapide comme il le faisait toujours. Mais Merlin était resté là, et malgré son équilibre précaire, son bras était ferme. Il avait relevé sa main et ses yeux avaient simplement…changés.

Arthur avait su qu'il devait s'écarter. Les hommes étaient tombés silencieusement, leurs os avaient craqués. Ils saignaient de leurs nez, de leurs oreilles, de leurs yeux. Ils étaient morts à l'endroit même où ils étaient tombés.

« Merlin, » avait-il murmuré.

Merlin l'avait ignoré puis avait trébuché vers les portes du château suivant la nuit clair à l'extérieur. « Allons-y. »

Arthur avait marché juste derrière lui, pas habitué à suivre Merlin. Il avait remarqué l'étrange rythme de sa marche. Merlin avait toujours semblé un peu pressé, comme si on l'attendait quelque part. Sauf que maintenant, c'était plus des boitillements épars. « Merlin, ils étaient tous là—arrête. Il te faut juste arrêter. »

Merlin s'était arrêté. Il avait regardé vers la petite clairière éclairée par la lune non loin des ruines. La limite des arbres faisait naître un endroit plus sombre.

Normalement, Arthur lui aurait demandé d'aller chercher les chevaux. Il avait rengainé son arme dans sa ceinture, puis il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans les environs. « Attends. Reste là. Je vais chercher les chevaux. »

Merlin ne l'avait même pas regardé. Il s'était lentement accroupi pour s'asseoir, s'écroulant presque dans les hautes herbes. « D'accord, » avait-il dit calmement. « Je vais attendre ici. »

A la lumière pâle, Arthur avait pu voir les contusions qui fleurissaient à l'arrière du cou de Merlin. Il l'avait regardé en frissonnant durant un long moment, et puis il s'était dépêché à trouver leurs montures.

Arthur considérait ce qu'il avait pris, des sacs de provisions qu'il avait pris sur les gardes du camp. Ils avaient besoin de se déplacer rapidement. Le chemin vers Camelot devait prendre trois jours, deux si ils chevauchaient bien.

Il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Il voulait frapper quelque chose. Merlin avait toujours été prêt pour les longues randonnées.

Maintenant, il n'était même pas sûre que Merlin puisse monter—pas sûre de l'étendue de ses blessures, et il ne voulait pas penser à leurs gravités. Il ne voulait pas considérer la façon, dont les larmes et la douleur avaient transformé Merlin en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de froid. Il ne voulait pas se demander ce que cela voulait dire.

Il ne voulait définitivement pas penser à la facilité qu'avait eu Merlin de tuer les gardes qui l'avaient attaqués, et puis la vie des six derniers au moment de quitter le château.

Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas considérer le fait que Merlin aurait pu stopper tout ça, bien avant.

Arthur avait chevauché jusqu'à Merlin, dirigeant sa jument avec fermeté et facilité.

Mais dés l'instant où il était redescendu dans l'herbe, il haletait comme lors d'un combat.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé te faire ça ? » Arthur avait réalisé qu'il hurlait seulement après, car ses mots avaient fait écho dans la clairière calme. Sa gorge brûlait à cause de la force de ses paroles.

Merlin s'était retourné, les yeux écarquillés. « Je l'ai laissé, » avait finalement répété Merlin, lentement et soigneusement. « Pensez vous que c'était si simple ? » Il s'était aidé de sa bonne main pour se relever, il avait l'air d'un épouvantail dans l'herbe. « Oh, Arthur, j'ai si soif, pourquoi ne puis je pas faire voler cette saloperie de bol rempli d'eau jusqu'ici. Au fait, je suis sorcier. Tout va bien, non ? Votre père ne m'en voudra pas, n'est ce pas ? Ca ne va pas tout gâcher entre nous, n'est ce pas ? »

L'herbe s'était agitée autour d'eux.

Arthur avait regardé tout autour. Il n'y avait pas de vent. « Merlin… »

Merlin avait regardé l'herbe, puis il avait remarqué la façon dont il avait frissonné en se balançant. Il l'avait touché, semblant surpris. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Les brindilles d'herbes s'étaient calmées alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient. « Je suis désolé. »

La colère avait quitté Arthur dans un profond soupir. « Je vais t'apporter de l'eau, » avait-il dit. Il s'était dépêché à détacher une gourde de sa selle. Ca lui avait donné quelque chose d'autre à regardé que Merlin debout, là, dans le noir, aussi fragile et coupant que l'herbe.

Merlin avait gardé les yeux baissés mais il avait accepté l'eau. Il avait eu du mal à l'ouvrir, essayant de le faire à une main. Son autre main enveloppée, saignait et tremblait alors qu'il la tenait contre son ventre.

« Donne, » avait doucement dit Arthur, en l'ouvrant et en aidant Merlin à guider la gourde pour boire. « Pas trop vite, » l'avait-il averti.

Mais Merlin avait bu trop rapidement. Arthur avait regardé sa gorge pâle déglutir chaque gorgée. Ensuite Merlin avait brusquement eu un haut-le-cœur et il avait attrapé la cuisse d'Arthur pour maintenir son équilibre tandis qu'il se pliait en deux pour vomir toute l'eau.

Arthur avait frotté son dos. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

**OOO**

Ils avaient suivi un petit sentier dans les bois. Arthur les avait guidé sur la route, en regardant derrière lui chaque fois qu'ils passaient dans un faisceau de lumière du clair de lune.

Alors que l'aube approchait, Merlin était apparu de plus en plus instable sur sa selle. Il tenait les reines d'une main, ses épaules étaient voûtées et tendues.

« Je n'en peux plus, » avait tout à coup dit Merlin, alors que la forêt s'éclaircissait et qu'ils atteignaient la route.

Arthur s'était retourné. « Nous n'avons pas couvert assez de terrain dans l'obscurité. Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter maintenant. »

Merlin avait regardé la route, son expression tendue. « D'accord. » Sans attendre la réponse d'Arthur, il avait frappé les flancs de sa jument pour repartir.

Ils avaient trotté jusqu'à ce que le soleil réchauffe la fraîcheur de la matinée. Il y avait plus d'espace sur la route, alors Arthur avait pu rester au côté de Merlin. Il l'avait regardé du coin des yeux, de temps en temps, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur la façon que Merlin avait de retenir ses grimaces à chaque claquement de sabots.

La main de Merlin saignait toujours. Ils devaient avancer.

Apercevant un ruisseau le long de la route, Arthur s'était dit qu'il pourrait s'arrêter pour se reposer et donner à boire aux chevaux. Il s'était retourné vers Merlin pour le suggérer, mais Merlin avait déjà ralenti sur le bord de la route.

« Stop, je dois m'arrêter. » Merlin était maladroitement descendu de cheval—même pour lui. Il s'était penché sur le cou de la jument, en sueur, simplement debout là à haleter.

Attiré par le doux parfum de l'eau fraîche, les chevaux avaient facilement trouvé leur chemin jusqu'au bord de la rivière. Alors que Merlin avait vacillé sans rien pour s'appuyer, Arthur l'avait stabilisé d'une main dans le dos et il avait froncé les sourcils. « Peux-tu marcher ? »

« Mn… Oui. » Merlin l'avait démontré en trébuchant deux fois alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'eau. Une fois au bord, il s'était laissé tombé en position accroupie et puis il avait perdu son équilibre, tombant vers l'avant, ses genoux faisant plouf dans la boue froide et humide. Il avait juré dans sa barbe.

« Laisse moi voir ta main, » avait demandé Arthur, assis sur un rocher à côté de lui.

« Ca va. »

Arthur avait attrapé le poignet de Merlin, en ignorant la façon dont Merlin avait essayé de le rejeter faiblement. Il savait à présent que Merlin pouvait brisé sa poigne facilement si il le désirait vraiment.

« Ca ne va pas, » il s'était renfrogné, en voyant comment le sang avait coulé jusqu'au coude de Merlin. Sa tunique en était froide et humide.

« Ca fait mal, » avait reconnu Merlin, en étudiant le bandage de fortune et ses doigts tremblants. Il avait fermé les yeux rapidement. Arthur reconnaissait la façon dont Merlin palissait.

« Respire profondément, la nausée va passer. J'ai vomi une fois sur mon père, tu sais. Après ma première… » Arthur avait plissé les yeux, essayant de se souvenir. « Une lance s'était brisée durant l'entraînement. Et j'avais une écharde dans la cuisse. »

« C'est fascinant, Arthur. »

« Et bien, je n'avais pas promis que l'histoire serait épique. »

Merlin avait ouvert les yeux puis il avait observé la rive opposée. « Pouvez-vous me lâcher ? »

Arthur maintenait toujours le fin poignet de Merlin, en se demandant comment quelqu'un d'aussi agaçant, maladroit, maniéré, avec une si grande gueule pouvait également contenir le pouvoir de mettre un terme à la vie d'un simple geste de la main.

« Non. J'ai besoin de nettoyer ça. L'eau va te faire du bien. En fait… » Arthur avait regardé la surface de l'eau, puis pensé à la saleté et au sang qu'il essayait de ne plus voir sur le corps de Merlin. « Tu devrais te laver. »

Merlin avait répliqué une autre boutade. « Voulez-vous que je meurs de froid ? »

« C'est la nouvelle sentence pour les sorciers, tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » Mais Merlin avait quand même rigolé, en respirant, le son de sa voix tremblait.

Il n'avait pas fait un geste pour retirer ses vêtements, mais il ne pouvait plus lutter contre l'emprise d'Arthur.

« Je suis sérieux, Merlin. »

« Vous êtes sérieux quand vous dites vouloir me faire mourir de froid ? »

Arthur l'avait regardé. « Le soleil est haut. Tu te réchaufferas rapidement. »

Merlin avait ouvert la bouche, ensuite il s'était arrêté et il avait soupiré.

« Tu te lave, et je fais le feu, » avait dit Arthur, essayant d'avoir l'air aimable et câlin, comme si il s'adressait un enfant ou à un animal stupide.

La tactique n'avait pas fonctionné. Merlin l'avait dévisagé. « Je peux faire un feu. »

Arthur se disait qu'il allait simplement tirer Merlin dans l'eau grâce à son obstination. L'idée avait été très satisfaisante jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne des cris qu'avait poussé Merlin dans le donjon, et de comment il était devenu livide à cause de la peur et de la panique. Il s'était souvenu comment Merlin avait finalement sangloté, le visage appuyé contre la table.

« Arthur ? Hé. Arthur. » Merlin semblait se moquer de lui. Arthur était revenu à la rivière, à l'air libre, aux cheveux ébouriffés de Merlin, à ses vêtements froissés, à ses cernes, et à sa main ensanglantée.

Il avait pris note de son propre conseil, et donc, il avait respiré lentement et profondément.

« Peux-tu me faire confiance ? »

Merlin l'avait regardé las et il avait acquiescé. « D'accord. »

**OOO**

Merlin avait détourné le regard alors qu'Arthur défaisait le bandage de sa main pour la faire plongé doucement dans l'eau froide. Il avait du mal à respirer, ses narines étaient dilatées, et un faible gémissement était coincé dans sa gorge. Les muscles de son bras, et ses doigts, s'étaient crispés, alors il avait serré les dents pour maîtriser les tremblements de sa main.

Lorsque l'eau froide commençait à engourdir l'inflammation de sa blessure, il avait osé jeter un coup d'œil. « C'est…dégueulasse. Beurk. »

« Arrêtes de regarder. Garde ta main relevée. » Arthur avait relevé la main de Merlin par-dessus sa tête pour vérifier. Ensuite, il avait arraché un autre bord de sa tunique.

Merlin avait ravalé une autre vague de nausée, et puis il avait regardé le visage d'Arthur en plein travail. « Vous faites cela pour vos chevaliers, » avait-il demandé, en tenant sa main scrupuleusement.

Arthur avait regardé le morceau de tissus, en le détaillant. « Ce n'est pas très propre, mais ça fera l'affaire. »

« Vous serez un grand roi, » avait songé Merlin.

Arthur lui avait jeté un coup d'œil. « Es-tu devenu stupide ? Tu n'as pas perdu autant de sang pourtant. » Il avait rapidement enveloppé la main de Merlin.

La douleur se diffusait à nouveau, lancinante et brûlante. Merlin avait fermé les yeux pendant qu'Arthur serrait une autre bande autour de l'avant bras de Merlin, comme un garrot.

« Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça avant ta toilette, » avait soupiré Arthur, inspectant le bandage de fortune. « Je vais devoir t'aider, je ne veux pas que tu le mouilles. Debout. »

Merlin s'était levé, appuyé sur Arthur pour garder son équilibre. Il avait ronronné sa surprise lorsqu'Arthur avait rapidement passé sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, se débattant avec ses bras.

« Je pourrais m'y habituer, » avait-il dit, essayant d'avoir l'air espiègle.

« Ferme la, Merlin. Tiens encore un peu. Non—assieds toi là. » Arthur lui avait facilité les choses en l'installant sur une pierre sèche, puis il s'était agenouillé en face de lui pour lui retirer ses bottes.

« Tu ne parleras de ça à personne, » avait marmonné Arthur.

« Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. » Merlin avait croisé les bras, frissonnant. L'air du printemps lui léchait le dos.

Lorsque Arthur arriva au cordon de son pantalon, Merlin lui avait attrapé le bras convulsivement, ses doigts bleus serrant fermement l'avant bras d'Arthur. Il avait fait un pauvre bruit dans son souffle, comme un grognement et puis il avait inhalé difficilement, en réalisant ce qu'il faisait.

« Désolé, » avait-il bégayé. Il n'avait pas lâché le bras d'Arthur.

Arthur le tenait toujours, en le regardant avec précaution. « Tu peux t'en occuper toi-même ? »

Merlin avait acquiescé énergiquement de la tête et il l'avait lâché. Il avait attendu qu'Arthur soit loin avant de desserrer la ceinture sur ses hanches, et puis de laisser glisser le tissu sur ses chevilles. Pieds nu, grelottant, et en faisant attention de ne pas tomber directement dans le lit de la rivière, il s'était rapproché avec prudence, loin de la berge boueuse, dans la petite profondeur.

« C'est froid, » avait-il dit, en râlant.

« Vas-y. » Arthur avait gardé le dos tourné.

Merlin s'était glissé avec précaution, en s'asseyant sur les roches moussues sous la surface de l'eau. L'eau avait seulement quelques centimètres de profondeurs, et il avait gardé son bandage en l'air, il avait l'air stupide, il tremblait, et il était mal.

« C'est le pire des bains que j'ai jamais eu, » avait-il dit.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Presque. » Merlin avait lancé un regard en arrière pour être certain qu'Arthur ne le regardait pas, avant d'aller entre ses cuisses et ses fesses pour frotter doucement le sang séché, en s'éclaboussant et astiquant jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge mais propre. Il avait baissé les yeux, et il n'avait pas pu retenir un grognement moqueur en constatant son état dans le reflet de l'eau glacée.

« Quoi ? » avait demandé Arthur, semblant un peu inquiet.

« Rien. J'ai froid. »

Apparemment ennuyé d'attendre dos à la rivière, Arthur s'était retourné. Merlin l'avait regardé et il avait hoché de sa main hors de l'eau.

« Je penses que tu auras besoin d'aide pour te relever. »

Merlin avait besoin d'aide pour se relever, les roches en dessous de lui étaient glissantes. Il aurait voulu être fâché contre Arthur de lui avoir fait prendre un bain, mais être propre n'était vraiment si terrible. Même si il ressentait le froid meurtrier, l'eau avait endormi la douleur de leur longue matinée à cheval et de leur nuit d'avant.

« Tu es toujours blessé, et tu saignes. » Merlin avait regardé Arthur retirer ses bottes et puis entrer dans l'eau pour se rapprocher avec méfiance. « Alors, dites moi, est ce que c'est normal de se sentir un peu ivre ? »

« Probablement. » Arthur avait semblé concerné. Il s'était arrêté dans l'eau. « Tes cheveux sont toujours sales. »

« Et les vôtres. Oh ! J'ai une idée. » Merlin avait claqué des dents, en prononçant ses mots. Il avait fait un geste en direction des gourdes posées sur la roche sèche, où Arthur les avait laissé après les avoir rempli. « Prenez ça. »

« Je pense qu'il y a assez d'eau dans la rivière, » avait dit Arthur dubitatif, mais allant chercher une gourde de toute manière.

« Venez. » Merlin avait tendu sa main gauche, paume vers le haut. « Tenez là ici pour moi. »

Arthur avait tenu la gourde avec précaution jusqu'à ce que le cuir repose contre la paume de Merlin. « Serais-tu en train de faire… »

« Facile, » avait soupiré Merlin, ses yeux se changeant en or alors qu'il murmurait un sort doux et rapide.

**OOO**

Arthur avait regardé, en sourcillant. Il avait désapprouvé la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. « Est-ce que c'était… ? »

« C'est ça, et elle doit être chaude maintenant. Je pense. » Merlin avait relevé ses yeux sur Arthur. « Pourriez vous en mettre sur mes cheveux ? »

« C'était juste pour mouiller tes cheveux ? » Arthur avait secoué la tête, en reniflant doucement.

Merlin n'avait pas répondu, il avait juste regardé Arthur en tremblant, il semblait très faible, voûté, et frigorifié. Alors Arthur avait soupiré puis il avait fait coulé l'eau très lentement. Il avait posé tendrement ses doigts sur la mâchoire de Merlin. « Penche ta tête en arrière. »

Merlin avait fermé les yeux puis avait soufflé un marmonnement doux et paisible. L'eau s'était dispersée le long de sa chair de poule, sur ses épaules et ses bras.

Arthur avait frissonné.

« Ca en valait la peine, » Merlin avait acquiescé une fois la gourde vide. Il avait secoué la tête, puis sécher ses yeux avec l'arrière de sa main.

Arthur s'était accroupi pour remplir le sac, essayant de ne pas regarder de trop près la forme nue et dégingandée de Merlin.

« C'est bon, alors ? »

Merlin avait hoché la tête, en le regardant. Arthur avait rangé la gourde, et puis il s'était stabilisé sur la roche pour aider Merlin à se relever.

« Donne moi ton bras. Non—ton autre bras. »

« Vous n'en parlerez pas à Gaius, » Avait abruptement dit Merlin.

« Quoi ? Il verra ta main, Merlin, il doit la voir -»

« Non, pas ça ! » Merlin avait un peu élevé la voix, trop à cran.

Les doigts d'Arthur s'étaient resserrés. Il avait l'impression de perdre sa prise sur quelque chose, de le regarder glisser de ses mains puis brûler. « Je ne préférerais pas, je ne le ferais pas, » il avait dit doucement. « Donne moi ton bras. »

Aucun des deux n'avait parlé alors qu'Arthur l'avait aidé à rejoindre l'herbe sèche, puis à l'habiller.

Le 'ne pas en parler' avait continué toute la journée et était devenu vivant, comme une chose silencieuse entre eux. Chaque fois qu'Arthur se trouvait sur le point de poser une question maladroite ou de démarrer une conversation inapte, Merlin se renfermait profondément, une expression calme mais hantée sur le visage.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ce Merlin. Même quand il était boudeur, hargneux, insultant, têtu, Merlin était mieux que ça. En temps normal, même avec un bandage à la main et des coups, il pouvait pousser Merlin de son cheval, l'envoyé baladé, ou l'insulter, ou le taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde quelque chose, même si c'était une bêtises, ou un mensonge peu enthousiaste.

Arthur se demandait combien de mensonge lui avait raconté Merlin. Il avait froncé les sourcils, frappant son cheval pour galoper et passer devant.

En soirée, l'estomac d'Arthur lui avait rappelé leur journée. Il s'était dirigé le long d'un sentier lumineux, en dehors de la route, et il avait commencé à monter un campement alors que Merlin l'avait rattrapé à pas plus lent, un rythme qu'il avait pris une heure plus tôt.

C'est ce qui avait donné le temps à Arthur de dérouler un sac de couchage et de faire un feu. Il avait songé brièvement à chasser, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Merlin sans protection si près de la route.

Lorsque Merlin était arrivé au camp, Arthur s'était levé pour l'aider à descendre de la selle. Merlin avait baragouiné un merci, et il s'était assis lourdement sur la veille couverture près du feu. Alors qu'Arthur attachait les chevaux, il s'était roulé en boule sur le côté et il avait fermé les yeux. En bref, il semblait dormir. Mais Arthur avait reconnu la tension dans ses épaules.

« Tu devrais manger, » avait dit Arthur un peu plus tard, en ouvrant un petit paquet qui contenait du fromage sec et du pain rassis.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Tu n'as pas mangé hier. »

Merlin avait ouvert les yeux. « J'ai _dit_, je n'ai pas faim. »

Le pain était particulièrement sec et peu appétissant. Arthur l'avait mâché lentement, en observant Merlin à la lueur vacillante. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mal. »

« C'était à prévoir. »

« Je me sens fiévreux, » avait calmement ajouté Merlin, d'un ton grincheux. « On est encore loin du château ? »

« Quoi ? Non de Dieu. » Arthur avait redéposé la nourriture et il s'était accroupi près de Merlin, afin de toucher sa gorge pour sentir sa chaleur. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais fébrile, Merlin. »

« Oh. Vous étiez loin devant. » Merlin avait ouvert ses yeux sur lui, un amusement lointain animant son expression dans un moment fragile. Il semblait normal et familier qu'Arthur ressente une sensation étrange qui lui nouait le ventre.

« Tu as besoin d'eau. » Arthur avait attrapé l'eau puis avait aidé Merlin à s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas si difficile de le manipuler. Merlin se sentait léger et docile, en s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Arthur se demandait comment il avait réussi à rester en selle aussi longtemps, tandis qu'il l'observait prendre plusieurs gorgées d'eau avec prudence.

« Si seulement nous pouvions emmener Gaius partout. » Merlin avait essuyé sa bouche et sourit faiblement. « Ca serait pratique. »

«Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer, » avait rit Arthur, son souffle s'écrasant contre les cheveux de Merlin. Il avait lentement tiré Merlin sur sa poitrine, s'attendant à ce que Merlin s'éloigne. Quand Merlin se pelotonna sous son menton, Arthur se détendit en le serrant avec précaution, faisant attention à sa main.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été si proche, pas comme ça. Merlin sentait la sueur et la randonnée. Son souffle gonflait de façon constante, juste assez forte pour être audible.

« Tu peux dormir, tu sais. » avait tendrement dit Arthur.

« Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir. » Avait calmement soupiré Merlin.

Arthur avait dégluti. « Ce n'est pas…tu n'es pas lâche, tu sais. »

« Mm ? »

« Tu n'es pas un chevalier, Merlin. »

« Vous avez raison. Je suis votre serviteur. »

« Et bien, pour être clair, tu es aussi un sorcier. »

Le souffle de Merlin avait un peu dérapé. Il avait acquiescé.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même les chevaliers… »

« Vous n'avez pas à -»

« Ce qu'ils t'ont fait était ignoble. »

« Arthur. »

« Alors, c'est normal de te sentir mal. » Arthur avait grimacé alors que Merlin s'était raidi. Il se sentait totalement inapte, et il détestait ça.

« Et bien, Merci pour votre autorisation. » Merlin avait éloigné les bras d'Arthur, et il s'était allongé sur la couverture, ses épaules reposant sur les hanches d'Arthur.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » avait soupiré Arthur. Il avait essayé de toucher l'épaule de Merlin, ou ses cheveux, puis il s'était ravisé.

Le feu crépitait.

« Pensez-vous que quelqu'un est à nos trousses ? »

La manière dont Merlin avait continué à parler, épuisé mais entêté, rappelait à Arthur la nuit qu'il avait passé au chevet de Morgane, quelques années auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient encore des enfants. Il s'était faufilé pour éviter les servantes, il avait murmuré dans la nuit, observant le soleil se lever. Morgane avait toujours obtenu le meilleur de lui, elle lui racontait des histoires jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme au pied de son lit.

Il avait essayé de s'imaginer Merlin enfant, mais il ne parvenait pas à se faire une idée—la pensée d'imaginer un Merlin différent était impossible.

« Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit après nous, mais si c'est le cas, j'attendrais. Et tu pourras te battre à présent, tu sais. Ici, je ne penserais même pas à t'aider. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Merlin avait roulé sur le côté pour regarder la fumée s'échapper du tout petit feu. Arthur le tenait toujours, très conscient de la sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait là où l'épaule de Merlin le touchait.

« Ca pourrait être drôle. »

« Drôle ? » Arthur avait secoué la tête, en souriant. « Tu as une drôle de notion de l'amusement. »

« Je me battais déjà avec vous, avant. Vous ne l'avez jamais su. Si… » Merlin s'était arrêté brusquement puisque Arthur avait brusquement caresser son front. Il fit à Arthur son sourire le plus timide, affectueux, et déconcerté.

« J'aimerais, un jour, combattre à vos côtés. »

Arthur avait essayé de paraître très autoritaire, en dépit de la sensation dérangeante qu'il avait dans les tripes. « J'espère que tu ne seras pas assez stupide pour utiliser ta magie devant quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, tu n'es pas un soldat. »

« Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? »

« Je m'entraîne avec toi. » Et, Arthur voulait ajouté, qu'il savait comment Merlin réagissait dans un combat – il n'en avait aucune satisfaction, c'était plutôt un poids, comme si la violence pesait sur lui, le faisant basculer loin de son insouciance, si ce n'était pas de l'imprudence.

Arthur était entrain de penser beaucoup trop. Il avait retiré sa main.

« J'ai tué ces hommes, » avait souligné Merlin, sans en être particulièrement fière.

« Je sais. »

Merlin avait reculé, pour s'écarter avec prudence. Il avait baillé et grimacé en même temps.

« Il n'y pas de raison que nous restions tous les deux à veiller. Tu devrais dormir en premier. Je te réveillerais dans quelques heures. »

« Vous avez raison. D'accord. » Merlin avait fermé les yeux puis gesticulé.

Arthur avait ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre d'un ton sec d'arrêter de bouger et de dormir, quand il avait réalisé que Merlin essayait seulement de trouver une position confortable pour se reposée avec sa main bandée. Il avait essayait de la garder sur le milieu de sa poitrine, et finalement à côté de sa hanche.

Arthur avait inspiré lentement, et essayé de se relaxer une fois Merlin calmé. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part garder un œil sur lui, en espérant que Merlin dorme finalement, et d'essayer de les ramener au château avant le crépuscule du lendemain.

Il s'était demandé paresseusement si Merlin connaissait un sort pour soulager ou guérir la douleur, puis il s'était dit qu'il l'aurait utilisé. Merlin n'était pas stupide. Mais il était nul avec les potions et les cataplasmes. Ils avaient besoin de voir un vrai médecin.

Arthur avait dégluti difficilement, surpris par une autre préoccupation : Et si Merlin perdait l'usage de sa main ? Serait-il démis de ses fonctions ? Quelle excuse allait pouvoir trouver Arthur pour conserver son serviteur estropié ?

« Comment peut-on vraiment aimer ça ? » Merlin—qui ne dormait pas de doute évidence—avait posé la question.

Arthur avait essayé de ne pas montrer qu'il avait eu la frayeur de sa vie. « Quoi ? »

Alors Merlin avait levé les yeux sur lui, le regard brumeux d'épuisement, ou de fièvre, ou de douleur, alors Arthur avait envisagé de le frapper avec un objet contendant pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer.

« Quoi ? » Avait-il répété, un peu plus fort.

Merlin s'inquiétait. « Je ne comprend pas comment on peut avoir envie… Je veux dire… »

Arthur s'était senti un peu nauséeux en réalisant de quoi Merlin parlait. _Bien sûre_, il n'avait pas saisi les termes. « Merlin. Ce n'était pas. Je veux dire, normalement ce n'est pas-ça ne devrait pas- »

« L'avez-vous déjà fait ? »

Arthur s'était un peu redressé, en clignant des yeux. « Je—et bien, oui. » Il était en train de rougir, son visage le piquait. Il avait frotté ses joues.

Merlin l'avait regardé avec des yeux élargis de curiosité.

Alors Arthur était devenu hésitant, pas vraiment sûre que ce soit le meilleur sujet de discussion. « Je ne suis pas…inexpérimenté. Avec les femmes. » Arthur avait éclairci sa gorge. « Ou les hommes. »

« Aimez vous ça ? »

« Bien sûre. Ce n'est pas, ça ne fait pas mal. » _Ca ne devrait pas faire mal. _« Vraiment Merlin, les serviteurs ne parlent pas ? Tu as déjà dû entendre certaines choses. »

« Ils ne parlent pas de vos partenaires. » Merlin avait semblé malicieux sur le moment. « Ils en parlent beaucoup. »

« Alors il y a des rumeurs ? » L'intérêt d'Arthur s'était gratifié.

Merlin avait vaguement souri, et l'intérêt d'Arthur s'était transformé de façon inappropriée.

« Edlyn, c'est la fille de la blanchisseuse, elle, et bien elle hum, et un autre serviteur,…et il dit que son ami…euh…Orrick, le palefrenier, vous avait vu…une fois, après une fête. » Merlin avait rapidement reprit son souffle. « Avec un autre chevalier. »

« Ahh. »

Arthur y avait repensé, se souvenant de quelques détails qui, curieusement, n'incluaient pas spécialement le nom d'un chevalier. Il se rappelait d'un sentiment prenant, proche de la peur, alors qu'il avait été ivre et qu'il avait tâtonné maladroitement dans le noir jusqu'à ce que tout devienne sérieux—Il avait eu l'opportunité de tout stopper, mais il avait été de l'avant, obstiné donnant à l'autre homme un avantage. Et il se souvenait comment après sa première fois, en reprenant son souffle, il s'était senti bien. Comme dans un combat, avec des souffles rapides, puis de s'enfoncer profondément, merveilleuse douleur.

Merlin avait relevé un œil sur lui, de façon étrangement familière.

« Vraiment ? Dans les _écuries_ ? » Le sourire de Merlin était de biais, ses joues rougies par la lueur du feu.

« Ferme là, » avait rigolé Arthur. Il avait encore frotté son visage, et puis poussé l'épaule de Merlin affectueusement. « C'est une affaire royal, tu sais, c'est… » Il n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase sans rire de plus belle, un peu follement. Son cœur battait.

Merlin avait gardé un œil sur lui, souriant à moitié et probablement en plein délire à cause de la fatigue, de l'hémorragie, et la chaleur qui bouillonnait sous sa peau.

Arthur s'était calmé. Il s'était senti un peu étourdi et décontracté. « Tu…tu n'as jamais… »

« Seulement, » Merlin avait léché ses lèvres puis détourné le regard, « Will et moi, on s'est embrassé, une fois. C'était stupide, alors nous n'avons plus recommencé. A plusieurs reprises, tout les deux…ensemble. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à Ealdor. » Avait à peine plaisanté Merlin.

« As-tu utilisé la magie avec lui ? » avait demandé Arthur, en ignorant la sensation étrange et irritante qui était survenue alors que Merlin parlait de son ami d'enfance.

Le sourire de Merlin s'était effacé. « Non. Non, Will n'était pas sorcier. »

Arthur avait détourné les yeux et attisé le feu avec une branche. Il pensait à Merlin, jeune, petit, et magicien, grandissant dans un petit village hors de Camelot. Seul. Embrassant Will. Cachant ce qu'il était. Quittant sa mère pour servir le prince d'un autre royaume.

« Vous avez l'air fâché, » avait dit Merlin, en l'observant avec méfiance.

Arthur l'était. « Je ne le suis pas. » Mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir vers quoi était dirigée sa colère. « S'il te plait, va dormir, » avait-il dit, en soupirant.

Leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés durant un long moment, silencieux. Puis Merlin avait acquiescé, et il s'était retourné sur le côté, en se bougeant, et en reniflant, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit pressé contre Arthur.

Arthur avait déposé sa main, très doucement, sur la hanche de Merlin. Et Merlin était tombé endormi.

Alors que la nuit avançait, Arthur s'était décalé près du feu. Pour le raviver. Il regardait Merlin dormir. Il avait mangé un autre morceau de pain. Il avait observé Merlin dormir, une fois de plus.

Après avoir écouté la respiration de Merlin durant quelques heures, il se trouvait qu'il ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts. Pour être honnête, il considérait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plus de deux jours. Décidé à somnoler, il s'était bordé avec précaution contre Merlin et il s'était endormi.

Arthur s'était réveillé avec le bruit d'un hennissement nerveux de l'un des chevaux. Il avait sursauté, en lançant un bras dans l'air froid, jetant la couverture à côté de lui. Le feu n'était plus que des braises.

« Merlin, » avait-il appelé doucement, son regard s'ajustant dans le noir. Il avait cherché après son arme.

« Je suis là. »

Arthur avait plissé les yeux vers le bruit, et il avait vu Merlin quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'était précipité vers lui, et il avait rapidement compris ce qui avait énervé les chevaux. Merlin était—quelque chose était—

La peau d'Arthur brûlait, les cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque s'hérissaient anormalement. Lentement, il s'était avancé d'un autre pas, et il avait ressenti quelque chose l'éloigner de Merlin. L'air sentait l'orage, étouffant et légèrement électrique.

« Merlin…qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Merlin ne lui faisait pas face. Mais même dans le noir, Arthur pouvait voir qu'il tremblait.

« Je peux ressentir chaque souffle. Je peux appeler les éclairs. »

Merlin avait relevé sa main comme pour caresser la chaleur d'un feu. Il avait frissonné et pris plusieurs respirations laborieuses. « Je peux entendre Albion, elle me parle, elle me parle de vous. Et vous serez roi—je vous ferai roi—et je serai…je suis. Je suis puissant, Arthur. Je suis. »

« Je sais. »

« Vous ne savez pas ! » Merlin s'était retourné sur lui, les yeux durs et dorés, brillants comme la lumière du soleil.

Arthur avait reculé stupéfait, repoussé par quelque chose d'invisible. « Merlin, » avait-il averti, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine.

« Vous ne savez pas, » avait répété Merlin, obstinément. Il avait titubé et il s'était repris maladroitement.

Arthur était resté immobile.

« Alors dites moi, sire, » Merlin avait presque craché les mots. Il semblait aveuglé par la force de sa colère, titubant deux fois avant de trouver un équilibre. « Dites moi… »

« Merlin, » avait dégluti Arthur.

« Dites moi pourquoi je me sens comme ça. Pourquoi je ressens ça ? » Merlin avait resserré ses bras autour de lui, en fermant les yeux, ébranlé par ses mots. « Je suis supposé vous protéger, comment puis je vous protéger—comment puis je vous protéger. »

La voix de Merlin s'était étranglée dans un bruit sec. Il titubait encore, et ses jambes avait finalement lâché, et il était sur les genoux.

« Merlin ! »

Arthur s'était avancé instinctivement, incapable de voir les avertissements de danger, avant que Merlin se rattrape lui-même de ses deux mains au sol. Merlin avait reculé vivement, avec un cri étranglé et il était tombé sur le côté.

La magie avait frappé Arthur comme une vague de nausée, froide et chaude en même temps, le pénétrant, l'aliénant, et l'angoissant. Arthur était tombé à genoux, se rattrapant lui-même sur le sol en toussant.

« Tu dois—arrêter. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu continues de m'attaquer ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! »

Merlin avait fermé les yeux et gémit doucement, douloureusement. « Je suis. Je l'ai fait. Tout ce putain de mal. Oh, seigneur. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive—Arthur. » Il avait haleté et ouvert les yeux. Ses yeux étaient bleus.

Arthur avait inspiré douloureusement, parcourant l'espace entre eux en ce qui semblait être un battement de cœur, tombant à côté de Merlin pour le frapper dans l'épaule. Fortement.

« Aie ! Bon dieu, qu'est ce que c'était que—mmph—«

Arthur l'avait redressé pour lui murmurer, pour lui souffler, pour lui marmonner des menaces et des ultimatums en l'air, avant de se calmer et de bercer Merlin tendrement dans le noir.

« Tu ne peux même pas dormir sans te mettre dans l'embarras ? » Avait finalement demandé Arthur, fatigué.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu peux l'être. Si tu veux être mon sorcier, » Arthur essayait de sortir les mots comme il les ressentait. « Je ne peux pas te laisser faire…ce que tu veux. »

« Je me sens affreux. »

« Tu as l'air affreux. Plus que d'habitude. »

Merlin avait reniflé, son souffle était chaud contre la poitrine d'Arthur. « Ca fait mal, Arthur. »

« Ca va passer. »

« Mais je- »

« Merlin. » Arthur avait resserré son étreinte, comme une promesse. « Ca va passer. »

**FIN**


End file.
